mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Miyuna Ama
Miyuna Ama is an OC for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! created by Yousei A. Sina. Ama is a 13 year old girl who gains the ability to transform into the silver . Whenever she manages to do something right or her plans are suggessful, she says ! History Past Ama is a born witch, but she doesn't know about her powers since her parents moved to No Magic World when Ama was very young. She grew up as a mortal in a mortal world. But sometimes things happen she can't explain, which are magically connected. She still has to learn about her abilities and how to use them. Present Personality Miyuna Ama, a young girl with a smile so pure as angels. Sometimes considered as an angel, Ama is the actual opposite of it. She might look innocent and nice, but actually is very stubborn and impulsive. She tries to play with others by playing the cute girl and slowly shows her 'dark side'. However, she is also oversensitive. Different than most oversensitive people, Ama doesn't start to cry. She rather gets mad at you and then the 'fun' ends. Her parents want her to learn being nice to others but Ama always refuses to. Though being a girl, Ama usually addresses herself with , which is usually used by males. Appearance Casual In civilian, Ama wears a white cardigan that ends under her chest with a sky blue top underneath. The sky blue top has pale pink trims and is pulled in the skirt she is wearing. She wears a grey skirt with two, golden buttons. She wears yellow sandals. Ama has short, dark brown hair, that ends over her shoulders. Some streaks are braided to the back of her head. Her eye color is dark green. Pretty Cure Dia Style As Cure Mythical, her hair grows longer while some streaks remain braided. Braided to a braid, hanging down, over her left shoulder. Her eye and hair color stay the same. She wears a shoulder free one piece dress of which the upper part resembles a white blouse with a bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_blue bow at the height of her chest with a light blue, almost white gemstone attached to it. The blouse ends with blue trims which are attached to the remaining part of the dress. The part around her tummy is tied tightly, hold by two blue ribbons. She wears a big skirt, which has two layers. The first layer is silver with blue trims and some parts of the layer are tied together by dark blue strings. The second layer is a white, frilly layer. Cure Mythical wears white boots with golden trims and a golden bracelet around her ankles. She wears white gloves which also have golden bracelets. She wears a blue witch hat as accessory. Ruby Style In her Ruby Style, Mythical wears a white blouse which is covered by red fabric which is tied around her shoulders and hold by a big red ribbon at the height of her chest. A red jewel is attached to the ribbon. The blouse has red strings which hold it in position. The part around her tummy is tied with red laces over a white background. She wears a big, red skirt with white trims and a pinkish white, frilly layer underneath. White ribbons that hold the tied part together. She wears red slippers and a red/white leg garter around her right leg. She wears white/red arm garters around her wrists and the hair accessory stays the same. Sapphire Style In her Sapphire Style, Mythical wears an elegant, mostly blue dress. Around her arms, she wears a slightly transparent white cloth. The dress is still shoulder free. The top of the dress has light blue colored trims and the blue gem is attacked at the upper trim. Like in her other forms, the part around her tummy is laced with strings, which are light blue this time. The strings end under a golden belt with three colored pearls on it. She wears a white skirt with blue gradient which gets longer at her backSimilar to Moonlight's skirt. She wears dark blue ribbons which are tied around her legs in X-forms and finally turn into blue sandals. The ribbons around her left leg end over her knee, while the one around the right leg end way under her knee. Her hair is tied into a high, braided ponytail, hold by blue ribbons. Her hair accessory stays the same. Topaz Style In her Topaz Style, Mythical wears a yellow, jacket like top with puffy sleeves. The jacket has brown trims and a orange bow is attached to it. A small, yellow gem is attached to the bow. Underneath the jacket, Mythical wears a orange corset. She wears a large skirt with two layers. The first, shorter layer is red with a white trim and white dots on it. The second skirt is longer and colored in whitish blue and purple colors. It has a purple trim. She wears pale yellow arm protectors and brown boots with white trims and a red colored frilly layer. She wears yellow stockings that end under her knees. She wears a brown choker with a small bow. Her hair is kept open, while a small part is braided around her head. The accessory stays the same, except that one strawberry decor is added to the hat. Relationships *'Makurun:' Makurun has known Ama since she was born. Ama's parents told him to act like a toy towards Ama, since she's not familiar to magic. After she transformed into the silver Mahou Tsukai, he finally was allowed to tell her the truth about her origin. *'Miyuna Lisa:' Ama's mother who lived at Magic World before she and her husband, Ama's father, moved to the human world. She is currently working as waitress at a fancy restaurant. Lisa is a pretty gentle person, who set the rule that none of her family is allowed to use magic at all. After all, normal humans don't use magic either. *'Miyuna Noah:' Ama's father who lived at Magic World before he and his wife, Ama's mother, moved to the human world. He is known as one of the best event managers. He tries to work at home but sometimes he can't help but leave home. He is rather energetic and has nothing against using magic, even though they live at human world. They have a gift, so why shouldn't they use it? *'Liora:' Liora attends the holiday course together with Ama. *'Wa-tan:' Cure Mythical is Miyuna Ama's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Mythical is one of the legendary witches, Mahou Tsukai. She need to be with her partner Makurun in order to transform. Her transformation phrase is [[Legendary・Mythical・Jewelryle!|''"Legendary・Mythical・Jewelryle!"]]. Cure Mythical fight alongside Cure Armonia against the Yakyokubaru monsters. Ruby Style '''Ruby Style' is Cure Mythical's second form that she gains form the Linkle Stone Ruby. In this form, she has the power of fire and she wears a mostly red dress with ribbons. She can perform Ruby Liason in this form. Sapphire Style Sapphire Style is Cure Mythical's third form that she gains form the Linkle Stone Sapphire. In this form, she has the power of water and she wears a mostly blue dress. Thanks to the light of mermaids, she is also able to fly in this form. She can perform Sapphire Acumen in this form. Topaz Style Topaz Style is Cure Mythical's fourth form that she gains form the Linkle Stone Topaz. She can perform Topaz Fortuna in this form. Attacks * * * * Etymology - Miyuna comes from meaning "beauty", meaning "reason" and meaning "greens". The two kanji 美由 mean "beautiful reason", while 菜 has been just added for the sound of the name. - Ama has a lot meaning, depending on the kanjis used. So Ama could mean "sweet" by using the kanji but it could also mean "heaven" by using the kanji . Cure Mythical - based on or described in a myth especially as contrasted with historyhttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/mythical. Songs Ama's voice actress, Aida Rikako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *The Magic Spell is CURE❋UP♦Ra♦Pa♦Pa! *Legendary • Mythical • Jewelryle Duets *Boku no akuma, Kimi no tenshi (together with Tanaka Minami) Trivia *According to Yousei A. Sina, her Topaz Style is based on a strawberry cake. *Ama shares her initials with Mitsuyo Akemi, Y.A.S.'s Go! Princess Pretty Cure OC. *Cure Mythical is Y.A.S. second Cure who has dark green eyes and dark brown hair in civilian and has white/silver as theme color. The first was Cure Whitney. Links *Linkle Spells Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Females Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:Silver Cures